


J'ai voulu peindre tes yeux

by Ysael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Colors, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Tears, oneirism
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysael/pseuds/Ysael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ces yeux verts le hantaient, seule image lui restant d'un passé oublié et qu'il attend. Mais peut être qu'il sera trop tard lorsque finalement ces yeux le retrouveront.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crayons de couleur

**Chapitre 1  
Crayons de couleur ******

La pluie tombait depuis un moment dans les rues grises de la ville déchiquetée, caressant froidement les murs détruits et les éclats de verre éparpillés sur le goudron noirâtre des rues. Les gouttes n’arrivaient plus à arracher cette crasse qui recouvrait le paysage, ne réussissant qu’à se ternir à son contact, finissant dans le caniveau en une sorte de pétrole poisseux.

Assis sur une chaise, Castiel observait en silence ces larmes amères frapper les carreaux de la fenêtre. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés, presque éteints, peinant à garder au creux de leurs entrelacs la dernière lueur qui y vacillait, fragile et vulnérable. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, au-dessus de la toile usée de son pantalon noir, il attendait, impassible, que cette tristesse atroce s’éloigne de ces lieux brisés. Son trenchcoat sale laissait pendre des morceaux de tissus incrustés de sang, protégeant vaguement son costume et sa chemise, seuls éléments encore épargnés par le lent processus de décrépitude rongeant ce monde.

Le bruit de l’averse cessa petit à petit de se faire entendre, et les nuages passèrent enfin, laissant les rayons rougeâtres du soleil frôler les murs. Même le feu de l’astre ne parvenait plus à réchauffer l’ambiance morne et glacée qui gisait entre les décombres, ajoutant une touche crépusculaire au paysage désolé.

L’ancien soldat se leva, faisant craquer le bois de la chaise sur laquelle il était resté de longues minutes. Il ne savait plus réellement comment il était arrivé là ni pourquoi il continuait inlassablement d’attendre quelqu’un ou quelque chose. Il se souvenait juste du jour de son réveil, allongé sur un lit plus ou moins confortable, et de cette certitude qui lui assurait qu’on allait venir le chercher tôt ou tard. Alors il était resté, ignorant le reste, ne ressentant pas de besoin particulier comme celui de manger ou de boire. Seul le sommeil parvenait à avoir une influence sur son corps de plus en plus froid, l’amenant à clore ses paupières pour un temps indéterminé. Il n’y avait pas d’horloge pour lui indiquer la course du temps.

D’un pas lourd, Castiel s’avança vers le lit, attrapant le carnet bleu et les crayons de couleur qui y étaient posés. Il les avait découvert à ses côtés lorsqu’il s’était réveillé quelques jours – semaines ? – plus tôt. Il avait cherché partout la personne derrière ce geste. Pour rien. Il n’avait trouvé aucune présence entre les murs de la ville, et seule sa voix s’était reflétée en écho au sein des rues et des ruelles.  
Cela avait été un premier échec et une première fêlure dans la foi de l’ange. Il avait senti la solitude peser plus lourdement sur ses épaules, les voûtant légèrement sous le crachat de la bruime rouge qui tombait à cet instant. Une boule avait fait son apparition au sein de sa gorge, l’amenant à poser une main dessus, étonné et inquiet. Il n’était pas malade, il en était sûr, mais cette gêne ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Pire, elle s’amplifiait avec le temps, prenant de plus en plus de place au creux de ses cordes vocales, semblant vouloir l’étouffer avec une lenteur insoutenable. 

Le brun secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées. Ses cheveux voltigèrent légèrement, frôlant sa nuque dans une caresse discrète qui le fit frissonner. Tranquillement, ses doigts tournèrent les pages du carnet, observant les dessins ancrés dans le papier. Tous étaient identiques. Deux yeux. Seule la couleur de leurs iris changeait légèrement. Castiel s’assit sur les draps, observant les différentes étapes de son parcourt avec une attention dévorante. Il fallait qu’il réussisse à trouver ce vert qui le hantait, il fallait qu’il trouve ce qui rendait ces iris lointains si particuliers si… sublimes. Sa grâce vibra dans sa poitrine, pulsant sa volonté dans les entrelacs bleutés du vaisseau, attisant la flamme affaiblie qui y était nichée. Il était certain que la personne qu’il attendait viendrait s’il réussissait cela. Ce n’était sans doute qu’une croyance enfantine, mais lui, il y croyait, il s’y raccrochait de toutes ses forces. Parce qu’il n’avait plus que ça.

L’ancien soldat fronça les sourcils, ses dents venant happer sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue frustrée et inquiète. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une feuille de libre. C’était sa dernière chance.  
Saisissant un premier crayon, il se lança, bloquant instinctivement sa respiration lorsque la mine se posa sur la page vierge, ne la reprenant qu’après de longues secondes de tensions. Les yeux rivés sur son travail, il ne prit pas garde au léger souffle qui traversa la pièce, s’intéressant uniquement aux traits qu’il posait sur le blanc de la feuille. Ses gestes étaient lents, doux, son visage tiré par la concentration, illuminé par ses iris qui luisaient légèrement sous la caresse d’un rayon plus aventureux que les autres. Seul le bruit de la mine sur la surface plane emplissait la pièce, ne s’arrêtant que de brefs instants lorsque le brun se saisissait d’une autre couleur, comme une faible chanson murmurée dans un langage fait de pigments et de papier.

Au bout de quelques heures, l’ange s’arrêta, laissant les crayons rouler au sein des draps grisâtres du lit. La lueur vacilla dans ses prunelles si profondes, s’amenuisant un peu plus, semblant se noyer dans les ténèbres insondables de ses pupilles. Ses mains se crispèrent. Tremblèrent. Sur ses yeux trop bleus, un mince vernis humide se fraya une place de plus en plus imposante.

\- J’ai échoué…

Sa voix s’éleva, brisée et rauque. La boule explosa au sein de sa gorge, l’empêchant de respirer, attisant l’étrange douleur qui saisissait sa grâce. Dans un long gémissement blessé, l’ange se recroquevilla sur le lit, pressant ses jambes contre son torse, essayant vainement d’empêcher son énergie de se disloquer au creux de son vaisseau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet échec lui insufflait une souffrance qu’il n’avait jamais connu jusqu’alors, comme s’il venait de perdre une moitié de lui-même. 

Un nouveau gémissement s’échappa de ses lèvres craquelées. Il avait l’impression de se noyer dans une eau plus glaciale que l’hiver, de se déchirer sous le poids des secondes qui passaient. Il n’avait même pas remarqué que la pluie grise tombait de nouveau dehors, accompagnant sa douleur d’une mélodie triste et tendre. Il voulait que ça s’arrête, que cette souffrance cesse d’empoisonner ses veines !  
Ses membres vibraient sous la force de ses sentiments épars, et une larme brillante finit par glisser le long de son visage. Elle s’écrasa sur la feuille, imbibant les couleurs, les mélangeant à l’amertume et au désespoir funèbre qu’elle portait dans son sein.

Castiel se recroquevilla un peu plus, ne remarquant pas le changement sur le dessin, gardant ses paupières closes tandis que d’autres perles d’eau glissèrent sur ses joues. Dans un sanglot, il pressa le carnet contre sa poitrine, se balançant faiblement d’avant en arrière, faisant grincer les ressorts du lit. Il ne vit pas les symboles noirs apparaître sur les murs de la pièce, pas plus qu’il ne vit l’air tanguer autour de lui. L’ange se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un gémissement sourd, se noyant délibérément dans les flots qui grondaient en lui, ignorant les bruits d’un combat proche et pourtant si lointain qui perçaient l’atmosphère de la ville.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Arrêt

** Chapitre 2  
Arrêt **

Dean surgit soudain dans la pièce, du sang coulant le long de son arcade sourcilière, apportant avec lui l’odeur particulière du fer mêlée à celle d’une tempête furieuse. Il avait dû passer toute une clique d’emplumés pour arriver jusqu’ici, et la dague céleste qu’il tenait fermement dans sa main droite lui avait énormément servi. Derrière lui, Sam déboula à son tour, la respiration sifflante et le cœur battant la chamade. Si leur dernière victime ne leur avait pas menti, leurs recherches prenaient fin ici. Et il était temps. Un jour de plus et il était sûr que son frère aurait véritablement fait un carnage pour avoir la moindre information.

La pièce était froide et sombre, à peine éclairée par les maigres bougies disposées dans les coins, aux pieds des murs, et une odeur humide et rance irritait leurs narines. Leurs yeux détaillèrent la salle, s’arrêtant sur l’autel blanchâtre disposé en son centre, au milieu de symboles énochéens peints au sol sale avec du sang. Sur la pierre se trouvait un corps allongé, les yeux clos et les membres cloués au marbre par des bracelets de fer. Un corps qu’ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Castiel.

L’aîné se jeta aussitôt vers lui, laissant une bordée de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres s’échapper de ses lèvres gercées et malmenées, son cœur battant douloureusement dans la cage de ses côtes. Sur son épaule, il sentit la marque de Cas palpiter durant une fraction de seconde avant de s’éteindre à nouveau. Cela faisait des jours qu’il la sentait s’affaiblir peu à peu, comme pour l’avertir de l’étiolement progressif de l’ange, et cela le terrorisait.

D’un geste sec, il entreprit de briser les anneaux de métal qui maintenaient le vaisseau contre l’autel, l’urgence dictant ses actions dans un souffle de plus en plus pressant. De son côté, Sam entreprit d’effacer les symboles au sol, non sans les avoir photographiés avant. Ils devaient savoir ce que les frères et sœurs de leur ami avaient trafiqués, et au vu du sourire mauvais que leur avaient jeté leurs victimes, il sentait qu’ils n’allaient vraiment pas apprécier le résultat.  
Rapidement, tous deux finirent leurs tâches et Dean s’empressa de prendre Cas dans ses bras, le pressant instinctivement contre sa poitrine. Un frisson le saisit, ses traits s’affadirent.

\- Sammy… Il est gelé…

L’intéressé regarda son frère, inquiet. Son visage avait pâli sous le sang et la poussière, et il était presque sûr de le voir trembler à cause de cette simple affirmation. Les yeux verts de l’aîné se posèrent dans les siens, laissant voir, dans un tourbillon désemparé, le stress, l’urgence et l’inquiétude se faisant angoisse qui vibraient dans chaque parcelle de son corps et de son âme. Cette fragilité était quasi insoutenable à supporter. Se reprenant, Sam alla vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule dans un geste de soutien.

\- Dean, il va s’en sortir, on va s’occuper de lui…

Il n’eut pas de réponse. Son frère se rongeait les sangs pour l’ange qui semblait juste être profondément endormi, il y avait peu de chance qu’il lui rétorque quoi que ce soit en cet instant. Serrant un peu plus sa poigne sur le chasseur, Sam le força à revenir à l’instant présent. Ils avaient réussi – enfin – à trouver le brun, mais il leur fallait retourner jusqu’à l’Impala et déguerpir d’ici au plus vite afin d’éviter la confrontation avec d’autres soldats célestes. Dean resserra sa prise autour de Cas et hocha la tête, le suivant sans rien dire.

Sortir du bâtiment en ruine ne prit heureusement guère de temps. L’aîné tenait fermement leur camarade contre lui, et ce fut Sam qui se mit au volant, laissant son frère s’installer sur la banquette arrière avec le soldat du jeudi, refusant de le laisser seul plus d’une seconde.

Le début du voyage se passa dans un silence relatif, entre les cassettes audio et les murmures que Dean soufflait dans l’oreille de l’ange. Ce dernier ne bougea pas de tout le voyage, gardant ses paupières closes au grand désespoir de l’aîné qui ne le lâchait pas. Il essaya durant tout le trajet de le réchauffer, sans plus de succès. Ces échecs assombrirent son humeur, fermèrent ses traits. L’envie de meurtre qui courrait dans ses veines s’enflamma violemment, l’obligeant à serrer les poings. S’il tenait les responsables de l’état de Cas, nul doute qu’il se ferait un plaisir de les torturer lentement avant de les disperser aux quatre vents.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l’affaiblissement du souffle du brun contre son cou. Le chasseur se figea, une brusque douleur explosant dans sa poitrine. Oh non. Oh non non non non.

\- Cas !

Le cri, brusque, fit sursauter Sam qui lui jeta un coup d’œil, inquiet. Dean n’y prit pas attention, posant une main sur la joue de l’être céleste, l’appelant avec angoisse. Ils étaient encore loin du bunker. Beaucoup trop loin. La panique se distilla dans les veines de l’aîné qui se tourna vers son frère, la respiration difficile, comme compressée.

\- Sam… Il… Il respire de moins en moins.

L’angoisse de l’aîné frappa le plus jeune de plein fouet, ainsi que le problème qui se posait à eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre d’être au bunker, Cas était bien trop proche de l’humain pour prendre ce risque, mais l’amener dans un hôpital risquait de donner leur position à leurs ennemis et de le mettre en danger. Encore. 

La pâleur de l’ange et son état décidèrent à leur place, les obligeant à s’arrêter à l’hôpital le plus proche. Ce fut Sam qui expliqua la situation, son frère étant beaucoup trop nerveux pour inventer un mensonge potable. Ses yeux verts ne quittèrent Cas que lorsque celui-ci disparu derrière les double battants d’une porte. Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa gorge lui faisait mal, tout son corps hurlait d’inquiétude et de stress. Ce fut à peine s’il entendit l’infirmière leur demander de s’asseoir et d’attendre et ce fut en silence qu’il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une des chaises présentes, son pouce coincé entre les dents.

Les minutes qui passèrent lui semblèrent interminable. À ses côtés, Sam faisait des recherches sur son portable, sourcils froncés. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne se souciaient du ballet du personnel, des patients et des visiteurs qui tournoyait devant eux. L’odeur de maladie, de désinfectant et de mort qui planait dans les couloirs ne les affectait plus depuis un moment, mais cette fois, pour Dean, elle devenait bien trop oppressante et tangible. Ses dents arrachèrent à nouveau un morceau de peau, ignorant le goût du sang qui tapissa son palais. Ses iris restaient rivés sur la porte blanche alors qu’il priait pour que l’ange s’en sorte.

Enfin, un médecin se dirigea vers eux, le stéthoscope autour du cou, ses mains tenant une planchette de bois sur laquelle étaient posés des papiers et un crayon. Dean se leva d’un bond, lui faisant face, l’inquiétude dansant dans ses iris verts. Sam se redressa à son tour et demanda au médecin ce que leur ami avait. La réponse de l’homme résonna à leurs oreilles. Cruelle. Presque impensable.

_« Votre ami est dans le coma »_


	3. Chapitre 3 -Réponses

** Chapitre 3  
Réponses **

Castiel était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, enlacé dans l'étreinte trop blanche des draps en coton, les yeux clos, les traits apaisés malgré la sonde et l'assistance respiratoire qui le maintenaient en vie. Assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, Dean l'observait, ses iris verts glissant sur ses joues pâles et émaciées. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient amenés l'ange dans cet hôpital, trois jours qu'il était étendu sur le matelas et qu'il refusait de se réveiller, trois jours que l'aîné des Winchester venait lui rendre visite autant que possible. La main posée sur celle du brun, il se décida à briser le silence relatif qui régnait dans la chambre.

\- Sam est rentré hier soir Cas, il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était arrivé. En ce moment, il doit chercher dans la bibliothèque pour savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. Et il trouvera, Sammy trouve toujours pas vrai ? Il trouvera ce que ces fils de pute t'ont fait et on te ramènera Cas, je te le jure, et je me contrefous de devoir massacrer ces putains d'emplumés si ça permet de te ramener…

Sa voix couvrit le bruit des machines et des pas qu'ils entendaient passer dans le couloir, malgré la sécheresse qui brûlait sa langue et l'angoisse qui étouffait sa gorge. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la paume glacée de l'ancien soldat alors qu'il continua, ne cessant pas de le regarder.

\- Je te laisserai plus Cas… Si tu savais combien j'ai paniqué lorsque je t'ai vu disparaître sans qu'on puisse rien y faire moi et Sammy. Les enfoirés qui nous retenaient n'ont pas tenus longtemps mais moi… Je pensais qu'à te retrouver au plus vite.

La boule au sein de ses cordes vocales renforça sa présence, l'empêchant de continuer. Le silence reprit ses droits durant une poignée de longues secondes pendant lesquelles le chasseur caressait inconsciemment la peau froide de son ami.

\- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé si tard Cas… Mais on va te sortir de là. Je te jure qu'on va te sortir de là. Alors tiens le coup, ok ?

Comme il s'y attendait, le brun ne réagit pas, restant toujours aussi immobile dans ce lit lui rappelant une barque funéraire, appuyant douloureusement sur sa poitrine au point d'humidifier ses yeux. Il resta quelques minutes, reprenant la conversation afin de se plaindre de la chambre de motel, de son affreux papier-peint et des draps horribles qui couvraient le lit. Tout plutôt que laisser la tristesse et la fatigue le submerger.

Des coups frappés à la porte l'arrêtèrent. Ses yeux se détournèrent du visage de l'ange pour rencontrer ceux de l'infirmière entrant dans la pièce. Il l'avait vu les jours précédents, elle était jolie et sympathique, avec un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui. Elle s'excusa timidement, un sourire désolé aux lèvres, demandant à Dean de bien vouloir quitter la chambre. Il ne pouvait plus rester maintenant que son temps était écoulé, et ce fut avec une certaine réticence que le chasseur se leva de sa chaise, promettant à Cas de revenir le lendemain avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la porte. La jeune femme eut la délicatesse de ne pas le presser et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Le bourdonnement de vie dans le couloir paraissait étrangement factice aux oreilles de Dean, qui se dirigeait d'un pas traînant vers la sortie. Lui et Sam avaient fait en sorte de protéger la chambre de leur ami et de le cacher à la vue des anges et des démons, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il espérait que son frère trouve rapidement ce que ces putains d'emplumés avaient fait au brun afin de le sortir de ce foutu coma au plus vite, mais son cadet ne l'avait toujours pas appelé, le laissant seul face à ses angoisses les plus sombres.

La sonnerie de son portable le rappela à la réalité. D'un geste vif, le chasseur colla l'appareil contre son oreille, continuant à marcher sur le trottoir sans plus s'occuper du reste.

\- Sam ?

\- Hey Dean ! Je crois avoir trouvé ce qui est arrivé à Cas.

\- Alors ?

\- Il y a de grandes chances que ses frères et sœurs lui aient fait subir un rituel angélique nommé « le chant des limbes ». D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça consiste à effacer tous les souvenirs de la grâce d'un ange afin de la « purifier » et de donner naissance à un nouveau soldat.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'ils ont-

\- Tenté d'effacer totalement Cas, oui. Le coma est un des risques encouru si l'ange visé par le rituel résiste au processus. Dans ce cas, il se fait peu à peu tuer de l'intérieur, la grâce ne supportant pas le sentiment de solitude et de vide qui s'empare d'elle.

La nouvelle frappa le châtain de plein fouet, l'obligeant à se stopper brusquement en plein milieu de la rue. Ses jointures se blanchirent sous la pression qui courut dans ses veines. Il allait leur faire payer. Rien à foutre du reste. On ne touchait pas à la famille Winchester sans en subir les pires conséquences.

\- Sammy, dis-moi qu'il y a un moyen de le sortir de là…

\- Je n'en ai trouvé qu'un seul, et il n'a pas l'air fiable…

\- Sam, on s'en fout, si c'est la seule piste qu'on a, faut pas qu'on la laisse filer !

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du cadet, faisant légèrement grésiller le micro de son téléphone. Dean pouvait sans peine l'imaginer en train de se passer la main sur le visage avant de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un lorialet pour nous aider. C'est les seuls à pouvoir plonger dans la conscience des anges afin de les ramener…

\- Attends attends… Un lorialet ?

\- Un enfant de la lune, leur continent d'origine est l'Europe. C'est des humains aux capacités surnaturelles qu'on repère grâce à leur mélancolie. Ils peuvent voyager dans les rêves et influencer le temps, mais dans le cas qui nous intéresse, c'est leur première faculté qu'il nous faut.

\- D'accord, et comment on les repère ?

\- On aura peut-être pas besoin de chercher… Les Hommes de Lettres prétendent qu'ils sont attirés par la détresse des autres, du moins c'est ce qui s'est produit lorsqu'une ange nommé Ael s'est retrouvée dans la même situation que Cas. Si ça se trouve, il ou elle est déjà en ville…

\- Ok, ramène-toi, moi je vais commencer à chercher ce lorialet.

\- Dean, tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble !

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, coupant la communication avant de reprendre sa marche. Il fallait qu'il trouve cette personne, et il la trouverait. Ses instincts de chasseurs s'agitaient sous son épiderme, l'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, le stress tendait ses muscles. Il avait toujours été bon là-dedans. Ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il allait faillir.


	4. Rencontre

**Chapitre 4  
Rencontre**

Les pas du chasseur battaient rageusement le bitume en une cadence hachée, rapide, ses chaussures faisaient gicler des gouttes d’eau sous leurs semelles en caoutchouc. Ses yeux sondaient les environs, détaillaient les ombres coincées entre les briques, cherchaient une silhouette quelconque. Cela faisait des heures qu’il parcourait les rues de cette ville, des heures où il avait accosté beaucoup de personnes. Certaines l’avaient envoyées balader, d’autres avaient simplement répondues à ses questions, d’autres encore avaient tenté de lui mettre un poing dans la figure. Mais toujours rien sur un quelconque lorialet. L’aîné des Winchester jura entre ses dents une énième fois, passant rageusement une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n’était pas non plus comme s’il avait la moindre idée de l’apparence d’une de ces créatures, ce qui n’était pas pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Il releva la tête, remarquant alors que ses pas l’avaient de nouveau conduit à l’entrée de l’hôpital. Il s’arrêta, observant de loin les rares infirmiers qui passaient comme des fantômes derrière les vitres, leurs tenues pâles semblant flotter dans les airs. L’image de Castiel, étendu dans les draps trop blancs de son lit, s’imposa à son esprit, creusant des rides de soucis et d’impuissance sur son front. Dean cligna des yeux, tentant de se reprendre alors qu’une larme glissa le long de sa joue, laissant une ligne lumineuse sur son épiderme. Ce crétin lui manquait horriblement.

Une silhouette attira soudainement son attention. Sa démarche était hésitante, timide, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou où aller. Elle se dirigeait pourtant vers l’hôpital, se rapprochant du chasseur qui ne la quitta pas des yeux, son instinct ronronnant dans sa poitrine.  
L’ombre continua sa route, glissant sous les rares lampadaires allumés, silhouette découpée dans le tissu d’une ombre chinoise abandonnée. C’était une jeune femme à la peau claire et aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts. Elle tenait dans ses bras, pressé contre sa poitrine, un sac à dos qui ne devait contenir que très peu de choses. De là où il était, le chasseur ne pouvait pour le moment pas voir l’expression de son visage ou la couleur de ses yeux, mais il émanait d’elle une sensation étrange, comme une chape grisâtre et douce posée sur ses épaules qui s’étendait en des caresses trop fragiles et éphémères. 

La jeune femme ne se trouvait plus qu’à quelques mètres à peine lorsqu’elle s’arrêta, relevant la tête vers le chasseur. Les orbes verts rencontrèrent deux lacs de perles blanches et grises qui abritaient une lueur surnaturelle, irréelle. Elle pencha légèrement la tête dans un geste qui lui rappela immédiatement Castiel. Ses lèvres se fendirent légèrement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix était douce, effrayée, rêveuse. Un mélange étrange qui volait sur un ton médium habitué à chanter et à pleurer. Du moins c’est ainsi qu’il paraissait aux oreilles du chasseur qui fit un pas en sa direction. La jeune femme se raidit, ses bras se crispèrent sur son sac. Elle esquissa un pas en arrière, un éclat tranchant subitement le tissu de la nuit derrière son dos. Dean s’arrêta, levant les mains devant lui dans un geste voulu apaisant. Pas question de la faire fuir. Le châtain regretta l’absence de son frère, lui au moins savait y faire avec la diplomatie !

\- Je m’appelle Dean Winchester. Et toi ?

\- Sinniel… Sinniel Ankoun…

Le nom de la demoiselle ne manqua pas de faire tiquer le chasseur. Elle avait un nom qui ressemblait bien trop à ceux des anges à son goût. Mal à l’aise, la jeune femme se dandina, fuyant son regard, continuant de serrer son sac contre sa poitrine. Les lueurs des réverbères laissaient des reflets mourants sur ses mèches noires, glissant le long de son crâne avant de se réfracter durant quelques secondes sur un obstacle invisible. Dean cligna des yeux. Avait-il rêvé ou c’était bien des ailes translucides qu’il venait de voir ?

Le silence entre eux était lourd, pesant. Se raclant la gorge, l’aîné des Winchester accapara l’attention de Sinniel – il allait l’appeler Sin, c’était plus simple – et lui décocha un sourire se voulant rassurant.

\- Eh bien, enchanté… Tu as une raison particulière de venir ici Sin ?

L’intéressée baissa la tête, ses lèvres venant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Elle cherchait vraisemblablement ses mots, une histoire, une excuse, quelque chose. 

\- Vous allez penser que je suis folle…

Ce n’était qu’un filet de voix presque inaudible. Dean s’avança doucement vers elle et abaissa lentement ses mains.

\- Je te jure que non, tu n’as rien d’une folle !

Elle releva la tête, cherchant dans son regard s’il était sincère. Ce qu’elle trouva dans les iris verts dût lui convenir car elle se détendit légèrement et ses épaules se redressèrent.

\- Si je suis ici… C’est parce que quelque chose m’appelle…

\- Quelque chose ou quelqu’un ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je fais, c’est juste suivre cet appel.

\- Et il te conduit à l’hôpital ?

Sinniel hocha la tête. Maintenant qu’il se trouvait près d’elle, Dean pouvait presque ressentir la mélancolie qui émanait de sa peau, un peu comme un parfum aux senteurs de brume et de lune accroché à elle. Quelques tâches de rousseurs parsemaient ses bras découverts, semblant former des constellations éparses. D’un geste qu’il essaya de rendre moins brusque, le châtain posa sa main sur l’épaule de la demoiselle, la faisant sursauter légèrement.

\- Tu es une lorialet.

Il la sentit se raidir immédiatement sous la pression de ses doigts. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, essayant de faire un pas en arrière alors que son rythme cardiaque augmentait drastiquement. Elle commença à se débattre, tentant de s’échapper, consciente de s’être jetée dans ce qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un piège. Le chasseur l’empêcha de partir, la tenant par les épaules. Il sentait la panique envahir la demoiselle. Et merde.

\- Hey, hey ! Calme-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal ! J’ai besoin de ton aide !

C’était peine perdue. Des larmes de terreur envahissaient les orbes gris et débordèrent, glissant le long du visage de la demoiselle. Dans l’état où elle se trouvait, il était peu probable qu’elle l’écoute ou qu’elle comprenne ses paroles.  
Autour d’eux, le vent s’était renforcé soudainement, le faisant froncer les sourcils tandis qu’il regardait rapidement aux alentours. Il n’y avait personne dans les rues à cette heure. Dans un sens, ça valait mieux pour lui. Reposant son regard sur la demoiselle, il plongea dans ses iris et se remit à lui parler dans l’espoir de la calmer. Il relâcha ses épaules et s’écarta d’elle afin de ne pas l’effrayer plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

\- Ecoute, j’ai pas beaucoup de temps et j’ai besoin de toi. Mon ami se trouve dans cet hôpital et… Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit lui qui t’appelle… Parce qu’il est prisonnier d’une connerie dont tu es la seule à pouvoir le sortir… S’il-te-plait… Je te jure que je ne te ferais pas de mal, mais là, j’ai vraiment besoin que tu acceptes de m’aider…

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, manquant de faucher sa voix en plein speech. Il espérait qu’elle l’écoute, l’angoisse faisant battre trop vite les battements de son palpitant. Les lacs gris et blancs ne le quittaient pas et enfin, après de longues secondes de silence, un éclair de compréhension les traversa, faisant frémir leurs entrelacs lunaires. Les larmes se tarirent, ne laissant que quelques traces rougies sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme.   
Elle pesa le pour et le contre, frissonnante. Elle ressentait l’angoisse et la détresse qui explosaient dans sa poitrine, manquant de lui couper le souffle. Elle ressentait son inquiétude et l’affection qui le liait à celui qui hurlait de détresse dans l’hôpital. Elle sentait sa sincérité. D’un geste tremblant, elle essuya les dernières gouttes salées accrochées à ses cils et prit une longue respiration.

\- D’accord… Juste… Vous pourrez ne jamais révéler ce que je suis ? Et ne rien me faire ?

Elle avait besoin de ces promesses. Viscéralement. Elle allait plonger dans des ennuis dont elle ne percevait pas la complexité et la dangerosité, bien que tout son instinct lui hurlait de partir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu’un souffrir à ce point. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus mourir ici.

\- Je te le promets. 

Dean observa la jeune femme esquisser un maigre sourire. Elle le croyait et lui accordait sa confiance, c’était pour le moment tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de Sin et se rendit compte qu’il était lui aussi épuisé. Dormir semblait être pour le moment une riche idée, d’autant que les visites aux patients ne s’ouvraient que dans plusieurs heures.

Tous deux partirent en direction du motel où dormait le chasseur, la jeune femme n’ayant pas encore pris de chambre pour la nuit. Elle n’avait toujours pas lâché son sac, et ce ne fut qu’une fois installés dans la chambre qu’elle osa enfin le poser sur les draps, laissant voir le triskel breton qui ornait fièrement son T-Shirt noir. Une berceuse s’échappait timidement de ses lèvres alors qu’elle sortait quelques affaires. Si Dean reconnu l’air, il n’arrivait cependant pas à comprendre les paroles, et se désintéressa de la question lorsque deux coups secs furent frappés contre la porte de la chambre, interrompant la demoiselle dans sa chanson.

Dean ouvrit la porte à son frère, le laissant rentrer avant de refermer le battant en bois, le verrouillant de l’intérieur. Sam s’arrêta en voyant Sinniel, la saluant doucement avant de se tourner vers son frère, réclamant des explications qui furent rapides. 

\- Tu es donc une lorialet. Tu es du coin ?

\- Euh oui… Enfin, je suis une lorialet oui, mais je ne suis pas d’ici… Je ne suis même pas américaine en fait.

\- D’où est-ce que tu viens alors ?

\- Je suis française… J’étais venue passer quelques semaines aux Etats-Unis lorsque… J’ai été appelée ici...

Sin triturait instinctivement ses doigts, en particulier la bague en argent qu’elle portait à la main droite. Le cadet des Winchester entreprit de la rassurer à son tour, Dean lui préférant boire une nouvelle bouteille de bière avant de s’effondrer sur le lit. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre le mouvement, s’endormant comme des souches quelques minutes plus tard.


	5. Messagère

** Chapitre 5  
Messagère **

Ils étaient arrivés dès le début des visites, suivant les habitudes de Dean qui les avaient pressés afin qu’ils soient pile à l’heure. Sinniel avait suivi en silence, ses bras croisés témoignaient de la gêne et de la timidité qui exsudaient par toutes les pores de sa peau. Seuls ses iris délavés conservaient une expressivité étonnante, permettant à quiconque s’y intéressant de lire en elle comme un livre ouvert.

Du coin de l’œil, Sam l’observait. Il nota rapidement la lueur qui s’illuminait de plus en plus à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient de la chambre de Castiel. Elle serra un peu plus ses bras contre elle et un frissonnement aussi violent qu’intense troubla ses entrelacs clairs, changeant légèrement leur couleur. Elle semblait tout ressentir, la colère, la joie, la détresse, l’espoir, l’amour, la tendresse, la peur, l’angoisse et la tristesse, mais de manière décuplée, comme si elle n’était rien de plus qu’une simple éponge qui se prenait de plein fouet toutes les émotions qui s’échappaient des corps gravitant autour d’elle.  
Sa théorie se confirma lorsqu’ils franchirent la porte de la chambre immaculée, se retrouvant devant le lit où gisait l’ancien ange. La lorialet s’arrêta net, le souffle court. Sa main droite agrippa sa poitrine, y planta ses ongles dans une furtive expression de pure douleur. Elle resta près de la porte alors que Dean s’assit à côté de Cas, lui prenant doucement la main, un sourire fané aux lèvres.

\- Hey Cas… Je suis pas seul aujourd’hui, Sam est là ainsi que quelqu’un qui peut t’aider. Elle s’appelle Sin’.

Le cadet des Winchester s’approcha à son tour, saluant l’alité d’une voix qui se voulait assurée alors que Dean fit un geste vers Sinniel, lui demandant de venir aussi. La jeune femme obéit en silence, se forçant à mettre un pied devant l’autre, ne s’arrêtant qu’à quelques centimètres du lit. Elle n’osait pas vraiment parler. Elle avait peur de craquer, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Comment faisaient les deux chasseurs pour supporter toute la peine et la détresse qui enveloppaient l’ange au point de rendre la pièce triste à mourir ? 

\- Hey…

La voix de la jeune femme était serrée malgré un sourire qui craquelait faiblement ses lèvres. Sam posa une main sur son épaule mais elle ne s’en rendit pas compte, ses yeux ne quittant pas le corps allongé dans les draps blancs. Le cadet sentait le cœur de la brunette battre à une vitesse folle sous sa paume, comme s’il cherchait à s’échapper de sa prison de chair, et il remarqua une nouvelle crispation de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Un hoquet étouffé jaillit de ses lèvres, amenant l’attention de Dean sur elle.  
Le chasseur se figea. Les iris de Sin n’avaient plus rien d’humain, noyés par une lumière qui s’intensifiait un peu plus à chaque seconde, un peu comme si une grâce en elle s’éveillait et cherchait à reprendre le contrôle. Sauf que là, ce n’était pas un bleu électrique qui envahissait ses prunelles, mais une couleur pâle, lunaire. Une larme, puis deux, coulèrent sur les joues de la lorialet qui s’avança, posant timidement sa main sur les doigts enlacés de Dean et Castiel.

Un son étrange se fit entendre entre les murs, un peu comme une résonnance qui fit frissonner les Winchester. Sinniel, elle, ferma les yeux et se laissa entièrement aller aux vibrations qui émanaient d’elle avant de chuter vers le sol en silence, se faisant rattraper de justesse par Sam qui remarqua alors son souffle affaibli et le froid qui parcourait ses membres.

\-----------------------------------------------

La ville était dévastée, souillée par cette pluie rouge qui ne cessait plus de tomber depuis plusieurs jours. Le regard bleu de Castiel se perdit entre les gouttes sanglantes, désespéré, le carnet bleu balancé à l’autre bout de la pièce, à côté des crayons cassés aux mines éparpillées à terre. Le trenchcoat ne tenait plus qu’à quelques lambeaux sur ses épaules, et la crasse s’était mise à attaquer son costume et sa chemise. L’ange se recroquevilla sur le lit, serrant ses genoux contre lui. Il ne savait plus comment combattre, comment vivre. Sa peau blafarde semblait être faite de glace, et son souffle amoindri parvenait à peine à réchauffer le bout de ses doigts couverts de coupures et de bleus violacés.

De toute manière, à quoi bon lutter quand on n’avait plus rien auquel se raccrocher ? Ses bras se crispèrent à cette simple pensée alors que le vert revint, entêtant, angoissant, comme un fantôme qui essayait désespérément de l’aider sans y parvenir, creusant juste un peu plus sa tombe avec ses regrets et ses remords. Un frisson le saisit, une larme coula. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était si seul ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ?

Un tintement cristallin lui fit relever la tête et cligner les yeux de surprise. Dehors, la pluie s’était soudainement stoppée, remplacée par une sorte de brume lumineuse et douce qui se frayait un chemin dans les rues dévastées de la ville déchiquetée, adoucissant les arrêtes et les éclats de verre fichés dans le sol. Des pas se firent entendre peu après, timides, les premiers depuis qu’il s’était réveillé dans cette pièce.

L’ange se leva, ignorant les symboles incrustés dans les murs qui se mirent à suinter de colère, pulsant d’une lueur rougeâtre mêlée de filaments noirs. La flamme amaigrie blottie tout au fond de ses prunelles se ralluma légèrement, pulsant d’un maigre espoir qui se faufilait dans les veines du brun. Il y avait quelqu’un…

La porte s’ouvrit sur une silhouette éthérée ayant dans son dos des ailes frémissantes couleur de lune. Ses traits étaient faits de lumière gris-bleu, et ses yeux semblaient être deux perles de nacre translucide. C’était étrange mais pas effrayant, sans doute à cause du fait qu’il émanait d’elle plus de douceur et de mélancolie qu’autre chose. Castiel l’observa se diriger vers lui et se changer, prenant l’apparence d’une jeune humaine aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et à la peau trop pâle malgré des tâches de rousseurs qui parcouraient ses bras.

\- Castiel ?

Son timbre était doux, comme le chant d’un ruisseau dans la nature. Pourtant, ce nom ne lui disait rien, ou si peu. Son cœur, il le savait, il le _sentait_ , répondait à un autre nom, plus court, mais qui y ressemblait.  
La voix n’avait cependant pas posé de question. Elle le connaissait. Sur les murs, les symboles grondèrent plus fort, craquelant le plâtre masquant les briques du bâtiment, les filaments noirs venant ramper au sol vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne le remarqua pas, souriant au brun avec timidité et douceur, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

\- Je m’appelle Sinniel… Dean te cherche. Il t’attend. Il t’appelle.

Dean. Ce nom le fit aussitôt vibrer, affaiblissant les sceaux disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Dean. Les yeux verts revinrent, plus vifs et plus beaux, comme s’ils essayaient de lui passer un message. Dean, Dean, _Dean_.

Les filaments noirs se saisirent soudain des chevilles de la jeune femme. Elle se raidit aussitôt et tenta de s’échapper, sentant une douleur insurmontable ramper le long de son âme. Instinctivement, elle se raccrocha au brun, des larmes brûlantes dévalant ses joues alors qu’elle tentait de résister, ses ailes commençant à se briser dans un bruissement de cristal. L’ange la serra contre elle, inquiet et impuissant, avant de la voir soudainement se défaire dans un long gémissement de souffrance, son corps se transformant en une poussière lumineuse et blanche qui s’éparpilla dans la pièce, filant faiblement entre ses doigts, le laissant à nouveau seul entre ces murs avec ce simple nom pour combattre le rituel.

\-----------------------------------------------

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux violemment, un cri inhumain au bord des lèvres, cherchant à respirer, étouffant sous la douleur qui la déchiquetait de l’intérieur.

\- Sin ! Hey Sin !

Sam la maintenait toujours et observait avec inquiétude les spasmes qui secouaient le corps de la lorialet. Il l’obligea à le regarder, continuant de lui parler. Il espérait que ses cris n’avaient pas alerté le personnel médical, imaginant sans peine le mal qu’ils auraient à expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

La brunette tenta de se reprendre. En vain, sa vision était floue, ses membres refusaient de lui répondre et la douleur était bien trop imposante pour être ignorée. Un gémissement s’échappa de ses lèvres alors qu’elle dodelina de la tête, pleurant, tremblant. Elle s’évanouit quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard impuissant des deux chasseurs. Dean n’avait pas lâché la main de Cas et semblait sonné par la situation. Sur son épaule gauche, la marque de l’ange se mit à chauffer légèrement, émettant une légère pulsation avant de se rendormir.

Sam jeta un regard à son frère, lui désignant les poignets de la lorialet. Ces derniers laissaient voir des lignes rougeâtres sur le tracé des veines, lignes qui remontaient le long de ses bras, disparaissant sous les manches du T-Shirt noir.

\- Je la ramène au motel, je vais en profiter pour faire des recherches. Rejoins-nous quand tu peux.

Sans attendre la réponse de son frère, Sam prit la française dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la sortie, fermant la porte derrière lui. Dean regarda Cas et se pencha doucement vers lui, posant sa main de libre sur son visage avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l’oreille. Sur son épaule, la marque frémit une nouvelle fois.


	6. N'abandonne pas

** Chapitre 6  
N’abandonne pas **

Lorsque Dean rentra au motel, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son frère assis à la table de leur chambre, l’ordinateur ouvert, l’écran affichant une page internet où il pouvait apercevoir de nombreux signes étranges. Sam ne leva même pas la tête vers lui, plongé dans ses recherches.

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis resté jusqu’à la fin des visites mais rien de nouveau… Et Sin’, elle se sent comment ?

\- Elle ne s’est pas réveillée depuis son évanouissement… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l’aider, ça ne s’est pas produit lors du chant des limbes consigné dans les archives.

\- Les fils de pute…

\- Tu l’as dit… J’espère qu’elle reviendra bientôt à elle. Au moins, depuis que je l’ai allongée, elle ne convulse plus.

L’aîné des Winchester fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de tourner son regard vers le corps de la jeune femme. Allongée dans son lit, elle semblait juste dormir, la respiration calme et profonde, mais ses traits restaient marqués par une certaine souffrance et les sillons rougeâtres de ses larmes étaient encore visibles sur sa peau pâle. Le chasseur se rapprocha d’elle. Sur ses bras, ses veines semblaient retrouver petit à petit leur couleur glaciale, se débarrassant du rouge poisseux qui s’était étendu sur sa chair.

\- Sam ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu as regardé ce qu’elle avait dans son sac ?

\- Heu… Non, pourquoi ?

Dean ne répondit pas, se saisissant de l’une des bretelles du sac. Comme il s’y attendait, il ne pesait presque rien, ce qui était assez étrange vu les circonstances. D’un geste sec, il l’ouvrit et en sortit une pochette à dessin en plastique mauve tout ce qu’il y avait de plus banale, pochette qu’il ouvrit à son tour, ses sens de chasseur s’agitant sous sa peau.  
Sam s’était levé et se rapprochait de son frère, interpellé par l’attitude du châtain qui tenait désormais entre ses doigts une feuille de dessin. Une figure géométrique complexe y était dessinée dans un dégradé de bleu en son centre, sorte de vitrail qui dégageait une aura apaisante et fascinante. Les deux chasseurs n’avaient jamais été confrontés à ce genre de motif, et leur méfiance s’accrut lorsque la figure se mit à pulser sous la caresse d’un rayon de lune. Posant vivement le dessin sur les draps ainsi que la pochette, Dean s’écarta du lit, la main sur la crosse de son flingue, rejoignant son cadet qui lui aussi avait sorti une arme et la tenait entre ses doigts.

La lueur bleuté qui s’échappait de la feuille s’accrut un peu plus, venant former une petite bille de lumière flottant quelques centimètres au-dessus du lit. Un murmure liquide s’en échappait timidement au rythme des pulsations éthérées qui y voltigeaient, suivant une mélodie de berceuse, la même que chantait la jeune femme la nuit d’avant.

Cette dernière rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, les iris fixés sur cette lueur immobile suspendue dans les airs. Les deux frères la regardèrent tendre la main et laisser la bille bleuté se nicher dans sa paume. Les murmures s’intensifièrent, faisant sourire la française qui, comme hypnotisée, ne leur jeta pas un seul regard alors qu’elle rapprocha légèrement sa main de sa poitrine. Elle murmura quelques mots en français avant de fermer les yeux, le halo bleuté s’enfonçant dans la chair au niveau de son cœur. 

Aussitôt, ses membres furent parcourus de frissons nacrés qui effacèrent les marques sur ses veines alors qu’elle se recroquevillait légèrement en avant. Un frissonnement cristallin caressa l’air derrière son dos, des éclats minuscules et éphémères esquissant la silhouette d’ailes déchirées se recomposant. Ses cheveux noirs se virent constellés de points lumineux durant quelques secondes. Un soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres, brisant l’étrangeté du moment dans la chambre de motel. L’instant d’après, il n’y avait plus ni lueur ni éclat.

Les yeux délavés de la française se posèrent sur les deux frères. Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d’un très long rêve, et posa son regard sur les armes qu’ils tenaient encore. La peur traversa ses traits et elle se plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Ses prunelles n’arrivaient pas à s’arracher du métal des flingues et il fallut toute la diplomatie de Sam pour qu’elle daigne les regarder et les laisser s’approcher une fois leurs armes rangées.

\- Tu veux bien éclairer notre lanterne sur ce bordel ? Non parce que là- 

\- Dean…

\- Quoi ?! Tu trouves ça normal ce qui s’est passé Sammy ?

L’intéressé soupira. Son frère n’avait pas tort, mais sa manière de poser les questions allait finir par rebuter la française. La brunette avait baissé la tête, triturant la bague en argent de son annulaire, avant d’oser répondre.

\- Mes dessins sont des sortes de sceaux… Ils ne s’activent que lorsque je suis en danger ou blessée…

\- Et tu n’aurais pas pu nous le dire avant ?

\- Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin !

Elle avait relevé la tête, l’agacement étirant ses traits. Dehors, un brusque coup de vent frappa les vitres, faisant grincer leur encadrement. Ses iris s’étaient assombris, ses poings s’étaient serrés. Il était difficile de croire qu’elle était la même personne que celle qu’ils avaient rencontrée, timide et effrayée.

\- J’ai perdu mes ailes et j’ai été attaquée lorsque j’essayais d’aider votre ami ! Alors navrée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant, mais je n’ai pas non plus eu le temps de le faire et j’étais loin de me douter que j’allais me retrouver dans un tel état !

Le vent se renforça, frappant les murs. Sinniel, elle, s’était mise à trembler sous le regard inquiet et surpris des deux chasseurs. La jeune femme serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, happée par les réminiscences de la douleur qui l’avait frappé dans la chambre d’hôpital. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et calma sa respiration devenue précipitée. Ce n’était pas le moment de paniquer…

\- On est désolé Sinniel… Est-ce que tu pourrais nous décrire ce que tu as vu lorsque tu étais avec Cas ? Ça pourrait nous aider à trouver un moyen de te protéger…

La française s’ancra aux iris de Sam durant quelques secondes, finissant d’apaiser les battements erratiques de son cœur avant d’hocher la tête. Elle avait fait une promesse. Elle ne pouvait pas s’en défaire, qu’importent les circonstances.

Elle suivit donc le cadet des Winchester à la table de leur chambre, lui décrivant ce qu’elle avait pu voir et dessinant rapidement les symboles qui avaient été incrustés dans les murs. Dean lui demanda comment allait l’ange et ne put empêcher ses traits de s’affaisser lorsqu’elle lui répondit. Imaginer le brun dans un tel état lui faisait encore plus mal que le voir allongé dans le lit de l’hôpital. Il serra les poings et attrapa vivement une bouteille de bière dans le frigo avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

L’air frais de la nuit lui fut totalement indifférent, tout comme le spectacle de la lune et des étoiles dans un ciel pour une fois dégagé. Le châtain porta le goulot à ses lèvres, l’amertume glissant sur sa langue en un goût hélas bien trop connu. Lourdement, le chasseur s’assit sur les marches, tête baissée sur la bouteille qu’il faisait danser entre ses doigts. Son impuissance le rendait fou, de ce genre de folie que l’alcool n’arrivait pas à apaiser, pas plus qu’il n’arrivait à combler ce manque au creux de ses entrailles qui le tuait lentement. 

Une nouvelle gorgée d’alcool vint tenter de noyer la boule qui lui compressait les cordes vocales. Sans succès, encore une fois. La voix de l’ange, prisonnière de ses souvenirs, s’effaçait petit à petit, comme si en perdant sa mémoire Castiel s’effaçait de la sienne. Et ça putain, il le voulait pas. Jamais. Il voulait l’entendre à nouveau, il voulait le voir pencher la tête dans cette moue qui lui était propre, il voulait sentir la chaleur de ses doigts sur son épaule droite. Cela faisait plus de sept ans qu’ils se connaissaient, qu’ils s’échangeaient des regards lourds d’un sens qu’ils refusaient d’éclaircir, lui par peur et le brun sans doute par patience ou incompréhension. 

La bouteille finit de se vider, le laissant amer et exténué. Instinctivement, comme il le faisait depuis deux longs mois, il posa sa main sur la marque ancrée dans son épaule. C’était stupide et idiot, mais il avait l’impression que ce simple geste le rapprochait du soldat céleste, lui soufflait des promesses désespérées qui lui permettaient de tenir.

\- Hey Cas… Je t’en supplie… Abandonne pas. J’ai besoin de toi. J’ai tellement besoin de toi…

Les lèvres du chasseur s’étirèrent en un sourire douloureux alors qu’il regardait enfin le ciel nocturne, les larmes aux yeux. Derrière lui, la porte s’ouvrit, laissant passer Sam qui posa une main sur son épaule avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui.

\- On a trouvé les symboles qu’a vu Sin’ et le moyen de les contrer… On va le sortir de là Dean.

L’intéressé le regarda. Il était difficile de ne pas voir le tremblement salé qui voilait ses iris trop verts, de ne pas voir sa prise trop forte sur le verre de la bouteille. De ne pas voir combien son âme hurlait pour retrouver Cas. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la jeune femme avait refusé de voir le châtain. Sa tristesse devait lui être difficilement supportable après ce qu’elle avait vécu.

\- Ouais… On va le sortir de là. Et on buttera tous ceux qui tenteront de nous en empêcher...


	7. Libération

** Chapitre 7  
Libération **

Ils étaient de nouveau là, dans cette chambre trop blanche où flottait, comme une menace, l’odeur particulière du désinfectant et de l’attente. Dean avait pris sa main dans la sienne et son pouce caressait la paume trop froide du soldat céleste dans un tic inconscient. Sam et Sinniel, un peu en retrait, les observaient en silence, tous deux touchés par le tableau que les deux hommes offraient malgré eux. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, sa main venant agripper le grelot argenté qui pendait au bout d’une chaîne du même métal, le faisant très légèrement tinter. Sous sa peau pâle, sa poitrine se serrait, ses membres se gelaient et ses larmes menaçaient d’envahir une nouvelle fois ses yeux trop clairs. Dans son dos, ses ailes, invisibles, se mirent à frémir et chanter une mélodie qu’elle seule pouvait entendre.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s’approcha et posa sa main libre sur celles, enlacées, du chasseur et de l’ange. Elle laissa ses yeux clos, étendant ses ailes fragiles avant de s’enfoncer dans le monde des rêves sous l’impulsion d’une vibration cristalline.

Lorsqu’elle rouvrit les paupières, elle se trouvait face à la ville désertique où était emprisonné l’ange. Un triste sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu’elle posa la paume de sa main sur le mur le plus proche. La rumeur de l’océan fit frémir l’air alors que le bitume s’effritait en des grains de sables blancs sous ses doigts d’éther. La française s’avança, esquivant les débris de vitre qu’elle transformait en coquillages nacrés, avant de s’arrêter devant la porte. Les sceaux énochéens vibrèrent, mauvais, hargneux. Leur pulsation noire avait des relents de pétrole et de chair putréfié, de cette odeur particulière qui hantait les cauchemars les plus noirs. 

Le grelot de la jeune femme tinta, brillant comme une étoile dans son écrin de métal, gênant la mélodie atroce des inscriptions qui, désaccordées, se brisèrent. L’air marin chassa vivement leur puanteur et s’enroula autour de la brunette, faisant voltiger ses cheveux courts. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l’actionna calmement afin d’entrer, suivie de près par les vagues salées qui léchaient les pavés de la ville.

Castiel était là, assis sur sa chaise. Son habituel trenchcoat avait repris sa place sur ses épaules, son costume était propre et la chambre semblait plus accueillante. Sur les murs, les inscriptions avaient perdu de leur vigueur, réagissant moins violemment lorsqu’elle entra dans l’enceinte des murs. 

Sinniel s’approcha doucement, souriant à l’ange qui venait de lever les yeux vers elle. L’eau envahissait le sol et nettoyait la crasse qui y était incrustée dans un silence troublé par les chuchotements des courants. Les symboles des murs se craquelèrent un peu plus sans céder pour autant. Le brun se leva, ses yeux trop bleus posés sur la silhouette évanescente de la demoiselle.

\- Tu es celle qui est venue la dernière fois…

Sa voix était grave, rauque et usée, comme si elle n’avait plus été utilisée depuis bien longtemps. La lorialet s’avança un peu plus en hochant la tête, son grelot battant sa poitrine dans le mouvement, faisant résonner un son cristallin.

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

L’intéressée pencha légèrement la tête, ce qui fit voltiger des volutes blanches et argentées autour d’elle. Face à elle, l’ange ne la quittait pas des yeux, les bras le long du corps, attendant calmement une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

\- J’ai promis de t’aider.

\- À qui ?

\- À Dean Winchester. 

Dean. Ce nom, encore et toujours. Une syllabe qui réchauffait son cœur alors même qu’il ne savait pas qui il était, alors même que le vide dans sa poitrine manquait de le faire suffoquer. Les yeux verts flottèrent à nouveau près de lui, accompagné d’une silhouette de plus en plus précise, d’un souffle inaudible que son oreille cherchait désespérément à entendre.

\- Il ne cesse pas de t’appeler tu sais… Son âme te réclame tout comme toi tu l’espères. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ? 

\- Tu es prisonnier d’un sort…

\- J’ai besoin de le voir.

La demande était brusque, pressante, vitale. Il voulait le voir, il voulait l’entendre, il voulait savoir comment il allait. Sa grâce s’agita, se démena, emplissant les iris céruléens d’un feu solaire. Sinniel observa les ailes de brumes se réveiller doucement derrière le dos du brun, apportant avec elle l’odeur de la pluie et de l’orage sur la mer et la terre. Un vrombissement fit trembler la pièce, les sceaux rugirent dans des pulsations sanglantes qui troublèrent l’eau qui enlaçait leurs pieds. Ils n’avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

Étendant les bras, la jeune femme se concentra. La lumière qui pulsait au creux de sa poitrine s’amplifia brusquement sous le chant qui traversa ses lèvres. L’eau s’assombrit, prenant la couleur de la nuit, et des points de lumière y fleurirent en des bouquets de constellations. Les volutes blanches s’étirèrent dans un voile doux et pur autour d’elle et, sous les impulsions de sa voix, allèrent frôler les sceaux d’un baiser mélancolique.  
Les inscriptions vibrèrent et se tordirent dans un crissement suraigu. Sinniel, elle, tangua sur ses jambes immatérielles alors que la lueur s’affaiblissait au creux de ses côtes, faisant revenir les volutes à elle sous le regard perçant de l’ange.

\- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps…

\- Emmène-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas… Je peux juste voyager dans les rêves…

Sa voix s’affaiblissait considérablement, au point de ne devenir qu’un frêle murmure. Son sourire se fit tendre et triste alors qu’elle s’effaçait peu à peu, incapable de tenir davantage au sein de ce rêve qui n’était pas le sien. Ses lèvres fantomatiques s’entrouvrirent une nouvelle et dernière fois mais sa voix fut si mourante que l’ange ne réussit pas à l’entendre. Un léger souffle dispersa la silhouette de la lorialet lorsqu’il tenta de l’arrêter. Son bras retomba le long de son corps dans un froissement de tissus alors que la solitude reprenait petit à petit ses droits dans la pièce tiède.  
Et puis… Il y eut cette voix. Une voix qui n’était pas celle de Sinniel, qui était bien plus grave, bien plus chaude et bien plus masculine que celle de la jeune femme. Et cette voix, il la connaissait. Avec elle revint l’odeur de cuir et de forêt, la peau chaude et rugueuse, les yeux verts, verts, si verts, si beau, si envoûtants.

_« Cas »_

Sa grâce s’illumina. Explosa. Autour de lui, les derniers symboles finirent de tomber en miettes, relâchant tous les souvenirs qu’ils tentaient de détruire. L’ange les accueillit sans broncher, laissant les milliers de fils lumineux plonger au creux de sa poitrine dans un reflet d’arc-en-ciel. Le vide se combla à une vitesse folle qui manqua de lui donner le tournis, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.  
Enfin…

\- Dean…

Leur lien vibra. Ronronna. Un sourire étira ses lèvres marquées par la sécheresse en des crevasses blafardes. Il sentait le chasseur l’appeler, de loin, de très loin, mais il le sentait et cela lui suffisait pour sortir. Ses pas frappèrent le sol en des ronds couleur de nuit et ses ailes se déployèrent dans toute leur magnificence, irisées de baisers de pluie et de murmures de brume. Il ne lui suffit que d’un battement pour s’envoler, laissant la ville se faire envahir par des fissures au goût de verre et d’oubli. 

Les sensations de son vaisseau lui revenaient peu à peu. Le froid. La fatigue. L’odeur particulière qui flottait dans les chambres d’hôpital. Les bips lointains des machines qui maintenaient son corps dans un état plus ou moins acceptable. Les murmures éloignés encore étouffés. Et puis cette main qui tenait la sienne. Cette main qui irradiait de chaleur. Ces doigts qui pressaient sa paume glacée. Ce pouce qui caressait en des ronds timides sa peau sans doute blafarde.

L’ange força sur ses paupières si lourdes, sur ses doigts qui se replièrent légèrement sur cette main amie. Les murmures se stoppèrent brusquement, la pression sur sa paume se fit plus forte encore.

\- Cas ?

L’intéressé ouvrit les yeux, son regard d’un bleu impossible se posant sur le visage le plus proche de lui. Ses iris rencontrèrent les yeux verts et s’y arrimèrent, redécouvrant les infimes teintes qui formaient ce pigment si particulier qui l’envoûtait. 

\- Dean…

Sa voix était faible, faible, mais elle parvint sans peine aux oreilles du chasseur. L’ange le vit sourire comme jamais, vit ses yeux déborder de larmes de joie pures et belles, chassant les rides de fatigue et d’inquiétude qui parsemaient son front et le coin de ses yeux. Sa grâce vibra pleinement sous ce regard intense. Dean était là. Il l’avait veillé. Il l’avait attendu. Il l’avait trouvé. Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fatiguées du brun dont les yeux brillaient d’émotions brutes.

Il était rentré.


	8. Contrecoup

** Chapitre 8  
Contrecoup **

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que Sinniel avait finalement rouvert les yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle n’avait ni hurlé ni pleuré, preuve que les symboles qu’elle s’était peint sur les poignets avaient fait leur boulot. Un sourire avait même étiré ses lèvres, allant jusqu’à faire étinceler ses iris couleur de lune durant un court instant, avant qu’elle ne se redresse, aidée par Sam. Ses jambes manquèrent de flancher une fois debout, obligeant le cadet des Winchester à la maintenir dans cette posture le temps qu’elle puisse le faire seule. 

Dean regardait avec angoisse la jeune femme, attendant son verdict, tenant toujours fermement la main de Cas entre ses doigts. La brunette frissonna sous cette émotion brute qui entourait le châtain à la manière d’un tourbillon grisâtre. Elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux, évitant volontairement le spectacle de ces lambeaux déchiquetés qui vibraient tout autour de lui et du soldat céleste.

\- Le rituel s’est brisé… Il ne devait plus tarder.

Sam vit les épaules de son frère se dénouer d’un coup sous cette nouvelle qu’il attendait tant. Un soupir tremblant s’échappa de ses lèvres craquelées et sa poigne se raffermit sur la paume glacée de l’ange. Son corps tout entier sembla s’affaisser sur lui-même du fait du stress qui se déchargeait de ses membres.

La française sourit doucement avant de se retenir de justesse au cadet. Elle n’en avait pas pris conscience en se réveillant, mais elle était véritablement épuisée et son corps tout entier réclamait du repos au point de saper ses dernières forces.

\- Tu veux te reposer Sin’ ?

\- Je… Ça va aller, ce n’est qu’un coup de fatigue.

\- Tu es sûre ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête sous le regard inquiet du cadet. Ce dernier n’était pas franchement dupe vu que c’était lui qui l’empêchait présentement de s’effondrer au sol, mais il ne savait pas l’étendue réelle de sa fatigue. Elle-même, à vrai dire, n’en savait rien. Elle n’avait encore jamais utilisé son pouvoir au point de s’interposer de manière volontaire au sein d’un rituel, et elle espérait sincèrement que ce serait la dernière fois.

Dean n’avait pas vraiment écouté leur conversation, son pouce caressant doucement la paume de Castiel. Il sentait doucement la chaleur familière reprendre possession de la marque qu’il portait à l’épaule, là où sa main de libre s’était posée. Le soulagement qui parcourait ses veines se faisait de plus en plus intense sous le fil des secondes qui passaient, explosant lorsqu’il observa les mouvements sous les paupières de l’ange, lorsqu’il sentit les doigts se refermer à leur tour sur sa paume.

\- Cas ?

Les paupières du brun se soulevèrent, révélant ses iris bleus vibrant de grâce. Dean sourit, les yeux de plus en plus humides, une chaleur incroyablement douce faisant vibrer la moindre fibre de son être. 

\- Dean…

La voix de l’alité résonna comme la plus belle des mélodies à ses oreilles. Ses larmes coulèrent, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur cette paume qu’il n’avait pas lâché un seul instant. Il était là. Il s’était réveillé.  
Le chasseur enroula ses bras autour du corps de l’ange, venant le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte assoiffée. Il savait, ou plutôt il sentait, que Castiel était encore trop faible pour véritablement bouger, mais le plus gros était fait, et il comptait sur la volonté sans faille de son ami pour se remettre rapidement de cet enfer glacé. Les cheveux bruns frôlèrent la peau tendre de son cou dans une caresse douce, et l’odeur particulière du vaisseau emplit ses narines.

\- Oh mec, si tu savais combien ça fait du bien de te retrouver…

L’intéressé sourit un peu plus, bercé par les battements de cœur du chasseur, par l’odeur de cuir et de terre humide qui s’échappait de ce torse contre lequel il se trouvait blotti. Il s’accrocha légèrement à lui, la douleur de son enfermement se délayant peu à peu dans cette étreinte si tendre.

Immobiles non loin d’eux, Sam et Sinniel n’osaient pas faire un geste de peur de rompre leurs retrouvailles. Le chasseur souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux de la tournure des évènements, et la lorialet, elle, ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire timidement en voyant les ailes de l’ange s’étendre tout autour de lui et de Dean dans une étreinte possessive et incroyablement douce. Les plumes de brumes se mêlèrent aux voiles de mousses verts et ors qui émanaient du chasseur, frémissant en des éclat liquides aux reflets de nacre.

Dean finit par rompre l’étreinte avec douceur, reposant Cas sur les draps du lit avant d’essuyer les dernières larmes qui glissaient sur son visage. Le brun se laissa faire, confiant et fatigué, avant de tourner enfin la tête vers le cadet des Winchester et la jeune femme que ce dernier tenait contre lui. Il voyait ses ailes malgré leur fragilité et leur transparence, glissant sur les lignes cristallines qui vibraient dans l’air derrière le dos de la française, accrochées à son âme par des fils de verre mêlé d’argent.

\- Hey Cas… Content de te revoir parmi nous.

La voix de Sam était chaleureuse, comme à son habitude, ainsi que soulagée. L’ange sourit pour seule réponse, se sentant trop faible pour répondre de vive voix, d’autant que cette dernière était encore plus rauque et usée que d’ordinaire.

La porte s’ouvrit sur une des infirmières de l’hôpital, coupant net leurs retrouvailles et faisant sursauter légèrement la lorialet qui, perdue dans ses pensées, n’avait pas entendu les pas dans le couloir. Dean se redressa légèrement, ses doigts emmêlés à ceux de l’alité, et ne put s’empêcher de grogner lorsque la jeune femme en blouse blanche leur demanda de sortir dans un sourire soulagé. Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers la chambre en traînant des pieds, en particulier l’aîné des Winchester qui avait glissé quelques mots à l’oreille du brun avant de détacher leurs mains à contrecœur. 

Ils restèrent dans le couloir et attendirent que le médecin, appelé par l’infirmière, leur donne plus d’indications pour la suite. Sinniel en avait profité pour s’asseoir sur l’une des chaises présente entre les murs blancs, laissant Sam tranquille pour le moment. Ce dernier lui jetait des regards de temps à autre, inquiet du teint blafard qui refusait de quitter les membres de la française et des volutes blanches qui envahissaient ses iris délavés à intervalle régulier.

Le médecin sortit finalement de la chambre et se dirigea vers les deux frères, jetant un rapide coup d’œil à la française qui avait fermé les yeux, les bras fermement pressés contre sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers Sam et Dean, leur annonçant que Castiel allait étonnamment bien pour quelqu’un sortant tout juste du coma mais qu’il fallait qu’il reste encore quelques temps à l’hôpital afin de reconstituer ses forces. Les chasseurs écoutèrent attentivement, Sam remerciant le médecin lorsque celui-ci les laissa. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Cas s’était réveillé, il ne devait rester qu’une ou deux semaines dans l’enceinte de l’hôpital et aucun ange ou démon ne semblait avoir trouvé leur planque.

Pourtant, son instinct s’agitait d’inconfort sous sa peau, et s’il en jugeait par les coups d’œil scrutateurs de Dean autour d’eux, il n’était pas le seul. Leur tension avait remonté en flèche, s’étendant autour d’eux en un halo rougeâtre qui atteignit la lorialet de plein fouet, la faisant tanguer sur sa chaise. Les deux chasseurs se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était encore plus pâle que lors de son réveil.

\- Sam, tu t’en charges.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais rester encore un peu… Je t’appellerai si jamais y a un problème.

Le cadet hocha la tête. Il n’avait pas besoin de dire à son frère de faire attention, il le savait rien qu’à son regard. Se dirigeant vers la jeune femme, il lui tendit la main, l’aidant à se relever et à marcher jusqu’à leur motel alors que Dean commença à se balader dans les couloirs le plus discrètement possible.

Le trajet jusqu’à leur chambre se passa heureusement sans encombre, du moins avec les rares passants qu’ils croisaient dans les rues. Le chasseur sentait la jeune femme peser de plus en plus lourd contre son bras et remarqua rapidement que les inscriptions sur ses poignets perdaient peu à peu leur pigmentation noire pour prendre celle, plus inquiétante, de la rouille. Un grognement franchit de nouveau les lèvres de la demoiselle. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, serrant les dents.

\- Hey, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mal au crâne… J’ai l’impression de n’être qu’un instrument de résonnance…

Des larmes roulèrent, acides, sur ses joues. Ses sens étaient exacerbés et l’obligeaient à subir les émotions de toute personne se trouvant proche d’elle, l’empêchant de se recentrer. Une onde de colère pure, venue d’un homme en costume, la fit défaillir, obligeant le Winchester à la porter le reste du trajet.

Lorsque Dean rentra au motel, il retrouva Sam devant son ordinateur, penché sur son écran, les traits figés dans une posture soucieuse. Dans un coin, Sinniel était assise au milieu d’un cercle de feuilles de dessins, chacune d’entre elle possédant un sceau du même genre que celui qui l’avait sauvé la dernière fois. Sauf qu’en cet instant, les billes de lumières qui voltigeaient langoureusement dans les airs ne semblaient pas pouvoir l’atteindre. Et ce n’était pas les yeux de la jeune femme, illuminés de volutes blanches de plus en plus folles, qui allaient le contredire.

\- Sam ? C’est quoi ce bordel ?

\- J’en sais rien Dean, elle est comme ça depuis que je suis rentré avec elle au motel. Et toi, l’hôpital ?

\- J’ai rien trouvé d’inquiétant, que ce soit des conneries angéliques ou démoniaques mais- 

Un brusque mouvement du côté de la française l’arrêta net et le fit se tourner, une main sur la crosse de son arme, Sam se levant immédiatement. Elle se tenait debout, les pupilles dilatées, des tremblements de plus en plus visibles secouant ses membres alors qu’elle s’arrachait la peau des poignets dans une urgence violente et désespérée. Les billes de lumière autour d’elle crissèrent en un bruit parfaitement audible et retournèrent dans les feuilles de dessin, comme effrayées par l’attitude de la lorialet.

Ce fut le cadet qui s’avança et qui lui attrapa vivement les bras. Sa respiration se faisait par à coup, le froid saisissait ses membres à une vitesse folle et une fine couche de transpiration collait à sa peau. Ses lèvres s’ouvrirent, une fois, deux fois, trois fois sans que rien ne sorte de sa gorge compressée. Ses iris, quant à eux, étaient noyés dans une lueur blanche de plus en plus insoutenable.

\- Sinniel, calme-toi, concentre-toi sur ma voix. On est au motel, tu es en sécurité, il ne va rien t’arriver.

Elle le regarda, la terreur et la détresse s’étalant sur ses traits pâles. Autour d’elle, l’espace sembla tanguer, vibrer. Ses ailes apparurent dans toute leur brutalité aux yeux des deux frères, avec les tornades d’éclats qui se déchaînaient en leur sein, avec les violents éclairs de lumière qui partaient de sa colonne vertébrale et qui se répandaient dans les rainures de verre. Les forces qui se combattaient délitaient avec férocité la membrane translucide qui frissonnait sous les rayons blafards des lampes. Sam n’osait pas imaginer l’état de la jeune femme si ces émotions brisaient entièrement ses ailes, aussi continua-t-il de lui parler sous le regard ébahi et méfiant de son frère.

Petit à petit, sous le flux des mots du chasseur, la panique présente dans les veines de la française se délaya, libérant sa respiration et ses membre de son emprise malsaine. Ses ailes disparurent progressivement, ses yeux cessèrent de luire. De longues minutes plus tard, tout avait disparu, laissant la réalité reprendre le plein contrôle sur la pièce. Dans un long soupir, Sin ferma les yeux et remercia Sam. Le chasseur n’eut pas le temps de répondre, la rattrapant alors qu’elle s’endormait contre lui.

Lui et Dean échangèrent un long regard. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, nul doute que leur position n’allait pas rester secrète très longtemps. Ils n’allaient pas avoir tant de temps que cela pour se préparer à les recevoir, et au vu de ce qui venait de se passer, ils craignaient le pire pour la française qui s’était recroquevillée sous les draps. Restait à espérer que cela n’empire pas…


	9. Vision

** Chapitre 9  
Vision **

Le lendemain, ce fut une pluie torrentielle qui les accueillit à leur réveil. Sam ne put s’empêcher de glisser un regard vers la française qui, toujours profondément endormie, s’était recroquevillée sur elle-même durant la nuit. Ses cheveux noirs s’éparpillaient misérablement sur l’oreiller et les doigts de sa main gauche tenaient fermement la couverture dans laquelle elle s’était enroulée. Contrairement à eux, elle ne semblait pas avoir le moindre problème avec les bruits et les craquements du motel, et les tambours de l’averse donnaient plus l’impression de la bercer que de l’agacer. 

Dean vérifiait ses armes en vue d’une prochaine attaque, non sans jeter de fréquents coups d’œil à la montre accrochée à son poignet. À chaque fois, une grimace boudeuse et crispée prenait place sur ses traits, amusant son frère avec son manège si peu discret. Cas n’était, pour le moment, pas en danger, mais le châtain voulait à tout prix le voir au plus vite et cachait donc malhabilement sa frustration de voir les secondes et les minutes passer aussi lentement.

Sam soupira légèrement et avala une gorgée de café afin de se réveiller plus convenablement. Il avait pu dormir quatre ou cinq heures à tout casser, ce qui rendait sa dose de caféine plus que nécessaire en cet instant. Non pas que la nuit ait été agitée, mais il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’être sur les nerfs jusqu’au petit matin, instant précis où il avait arrêté de lutter et s’était levé, à peine étonné de voir son frère devant l’écran de son ordinateur portable. Il n’avait fait aucun commentaire et avait accepté la bière tendue par son aîné. Et maintenant, près de cinq heures plus tard, il s’empressait d’avaler le liquide brûlant prisonnier de sa tasse en se demandant quand la demoiselle allait daigner revenir parmi eux.

Il fallut encore une bonne heure avant que la brunette ne se réveille. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent sur leurs iris toujours aussi délavés, à ceci près que le blanc avait désormais pris la place dominante au sein des multiples pigments qui les constituaient. Se redressant en baillant et en se frottant les paupières, la lorialet se leva avec un effort manifeste avant de se diriger d’un pas traînant vers la cuisine. D’immenses cernes avaient creusées des lignes bleutées sur son visage et sa peau restait très pâle, trop même au vu du tracé des veines que Sam voyait désormais sans aucune peine sur les bras constellés de taches de rousseur. 

Ce ne fut que lorsque le goût du café tapissa sa langue qu’elle daigna reprendre quelques couleurs. Un léger soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres alors qu’elle s’asseyait, tasse en main, à la table en face de Dean, ignorant les regards scrutateurs des deux frères. Elle avait de toute évidence beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le matin.

\- Tu te sens mieux Sinn ?

\- Je crois oui… Ma migraine est partie et je ne ressens que faiblement vos émotions, de ce point de vue ça va…

\- Mais ?

\- J’en sais rien… Il s’est passé quoi après qu’on soit rentré au motel ? J’ai l’impression d’avoir oublié quelque chose…

Les deux frères se regardèrent, leurs instincts grognant à cette simple phrase. Dean se tourna vers la française qui trempait désormais un bout de brioche dans son café avant de l’avaler sans pour autant les quitter du regard.

\- Tu as fait une sorte de crise de panique hier soir et-

\- Vous avez vu mes ailes ?

Elle l’avait stoppé brusquement, les traits durs et les sourcils froncés. Ses doigts s’étaient resserrés sur la porcelaine de la tasse et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Le châtain hocha la tête. Un éclair traversa ses iris. Le vent se mit brusquement à hurler. Elle lâcha sa tasse et se passa violement la main droite dans ses cheveux courts alors qu’elle se levait, se mettant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce sans plus se soucier des chasseurs, lâchant une bordée de jurons dans sa langue maternelle.

\- Euh… Sinn, c’était pas la première fois qu’on voyait tes ai-

\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec ça !

Elle avait presque hurlé ces mots avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux se mirent à luire sous la lueur des lampes, un vernis d’eau de plus en plus important envahissant ses orbes glacés. Sam leva les mains devant lui et continua doucement, conscient qu’elle devait se débattre avec des éléments connus d’elle seule.

\- Calme-toi et explique-nous ce qui t’arrive…

Elle ficha son regard dans le sien. Gris contre vert, tempête maritime contre le calme d’une forêt immense. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis, aidée par la gentillesse de Sam, elle se lança.

\- Je n’ai fait qu’une seule crise de ce genre avant dans ma vie. J’avais trop utilisé mon pouvoir pour aider mon petit frère, et ça m’a amené à faire, en apparence une crise d’angoisse. Ma mère a vu mes ailes et ne m’a plus jamais regardé de la même manière… Et puis…

La jeune femme se stoppa, se mordant la lèvre jusqu’au sang avant de se forcer à continuer, les paupières fermement closes.

\- Deux jours plus tard, mon oncle est mort dans un accident de voiture… Juste avant l’impact, j’ai revu les images qui m’étaient apparues durant ma crise… Je… Je l’avais vu se faire percuter… Mais je ne m’en souvenais pas ! Je ne m’en souvenais pas et ça l’a tué ! Et là, là, je suis en train de refaire la même erreur ! Et je refuse de revivre ça ! Je refuse !

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus, détruisant tout la retenue qu’elle avait pu reprendre en à peine quelques secondes. Son souffle se faisait saccadé, des larmes grises dévalaient ses joues. Elle tangua, se recroquevillant de plus en plus alors qu’un hoquet franchit la barrière de ses lèvres ensanglantées. La culpabilité et la peine qui l’envahissaient s’étendirent comme un voile poisseux tout autour d’elle, prenant les deux frères à la gorge. 

Gentiment, le cadet l’amena jusqu’à une chaise et la fit s’asseoir, une main posée sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d’autre pour la soutenir, et son frère, lui aussi inquiet, lui tendit une nouvelle tasse de café ainsi qu’une plaquette de chocolat. Ce n’était pas énorme, mais aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire ou quoi faire de plus. Bien sûr, ils voulaient savoir ce qu’elle avait bien pu voir dans sa panique, surtout si cela pouvait leur apporter des informations utiles. Mais au vu de la situation, ils se doutaient bien que ce n’était pas la volonté de la brunette qui était en cause. Cela ne servait donc à rien de la presser sur ce sujet…

Ils partirent de la chambre pour arriver les premiers aux visites. Sinniel avait réussi tant bien que mal à se calmer et plantait ses ongles dans la peau meurtrie de ses poignets afin de ne pas se laisser submerger une nouvelle fois par les émotions des visiteurs et des patients de l’hôpital. Ils marchèrent rapidement dans les couloirs, arrivant à la chambre de l’ange. Comme à son habitude, Dean entra le premier et plongea dans les iris bleus qui s’étaient tourné vers eux. Il sourit et s’installa à côté de Castiel, lui attrapant la main dans un geste devenu presque vital. Sam entra à son tour, suivit de la française qui se détendit une fois la porte fermée.

Silencieusement, la lorialet observa, à l’écart, le tableau qui s’offrait à elle. Sam qui veillait sur son frère et l’ange, sur ce couple qui s’ignorait mais qui agissait depuis si longtemps comme tel. Dean qui n’avait d’yeux que pour Cas. Cas qui n’avait d’yeux que pour Dean. Les plumes de l’ange s’emmêlaient aux voiles de l’aîné dans une étreinte plus que tendre sous la protection des volutes ambrées du cadet. 

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la demoiselle qui se sentait de trop. La discussion lui parvenait de loin, de très loin, tant elle était attendrie par la danse invisible qui s’effectuait devant ses iris trop clairs. Ses propres ailes frémirent tristement dans un son cristallin. Elle resserra ses bras autour d’elle, ses cordes vocales compressées par une gêne sournoise.

\- Sinn ?

Elle releva la tête. Sam lui souriait, lui faisant signe de venir, alors que Castiel l’observait avec sérieux. La française se leva et les rejoignit timidement, saluant maladroitement l’ange. Il avait beau être alité et encore faible, il restait puissant et impressionnant pour une simple humaine comme elle. Et même s’il ne s’en rendait pas compte, elle était assez mal à l’aise sous son regard et sous les plumes brumeuses qui se rapprochaient de son dos.

\- Cas, arrête de la fixer comme ça, tu la mets mal à l’aise.

La voix du châtain était amusée, douce. L’intéressé sourit très légèrement et se tourna vers lui quelques secondes avant de revenir vers elle.

\- Excuse-moi. Je voulais te remercier pour m’avoir sorti du rituel.

\- Il… Il n’y a pas de quoi… Je n’ai pas beaucoup de mérite. Et puis, si je peux aider les autres…

Le sourire de la jeune femme restait timide malgré les battements plus prononcés de son cœur. Le brun tiqua, penchant légèrement la tête.

\- Tes ailes sont moins lumineuses que la dernière fois… Et elles semblent plus ancrées à ton âme…

\- Je…

Un sursaut saisit la française lorsque les plumes de l’ange touchèrent la membrane de ses ailes. Elle entendit le sang battre à ses tempes. Sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Et puis elle revit les images scellées dans sa mémoire.


	10. Orage

** Chapitre 10  
Orage **

Une lueur aveuglante pulsait des iris de la française qui, immobile, avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ses ailes se déployèrent dans un bruissement de verre brisé et illuminèrent un court instant la chambre de Castiel. Dean s’était instinctivement levé et avait pressé l’ange contre lui, et Sam avait, par réflexe, porté sa main à la crosse de son révolver. Un faible gémissement franchit les lèvres pâles de la demoiselle. Ses mains se portèrent au grelot qui vibrait contre sa poitrine, se joignant autour du bijou dans une étreinte appelant une prière désespérée. Des murmures brouillons emplirent l’enceinte des murs alors qu’une violente décharge de lumière partit de la colonne vertébrale de Sinn pour se répandre dans la membrane vibrante de ses ailes. Le grelot tinta une nouvelle fois entre les doigts pâles qui l’enserraient, enflammant ces voix qui s’enroulèrent autour des membres de la demoiselle. Castiel pouvait, contrairement aux Winchester, voir les rubans d’argent qui tournoyaient autour d’elle avant de plonger dans sa poitrine et d’y insuffler une énergie démesurée.

Sam fut le premier à remarquer les arabesques qui se dessinaient sur la peau pâle de la lorialet. En un bond, il fut auprès d’elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Une immense tristesse le saisit alors à la gorge et pesa sur ses entrailles avec la force d’un étau. Un nouveau gémissement de désespoir franchit les cordes vocales de la française dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes étranges. Elle ne semblait même pas sentir sa présence alors qu’il était à peine à quelques centimètres d’elle. Sous ses doigts, il sentit une pulsation naître dans la poitrine de Sinn, une pulsation qui n’était pas celle de son cœur, qu’il pouvait également suivre. Le grelot tinta une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Et la lumière explosa.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que la blancheur éclatante de cette énergie incontrôlée ne se dissipe. Sam avait instinctivement lâché Sinn afin de se protéger les yeux, et Dean avant fait barrage de son corps pour protéger l’ange qu’il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Le silence avait repris ses droits, ne laissant que les bips des machines et le souffle de leurs respirations se faire entendre. La française s’était vivement reculée, ses iris laissant voir des tourbillons de volutes blanches dans leurs entrelacs. Sam remarqua ses tremblements et la terreur qui étirait les traits de son visage, mais il n’eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait. Brusquement, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir vers la porte, l’ouvrant violemment avant de s’enfuir sans un regard en arrière. Le cadet lâcha un juron et s’empressa de la suivre, ignorant les appels de son frère qu’il laissa sans vergogne avec Castiel.

Poursuivre la lorialet ne lui prit guère de temps. Il avait pour lui l’habitude de la chasse et l’allonge que lui procurait sa grande taille. Il la retrouva dans le hall, curieusement désert, de l’hôpital, et lui attrapa le poignet afin de l’arrêter, manquant de la faire tomber.

\- Lâche-moi Sam…

L’intéressé leva un sourcil. La voix qui lui parvenait semblait curieusement dédoublée, comme si elle n’était qu’un écho parvenu de très loin. Il la sentit tirer sur son bras afin de s’échapper. Sa prise se fit plus franche sur la peau froide.

\- Explique-moi ce qui se passe Sinn

\- J’ai besoin de partir, lâche moi !

\- Dis-moi pourquoi.

\- Lâche-moi Samuel Winchester !

Elle le regarda enfin droit dans les yeux et arracha d’un geste brusque son poignet des doigts du chasseur. Son cri n’avait ameuté personne, mais le vent dehors se mit à souffler plus fort, et des nuages noirs commençaient à s’amonceler à l’horizon. Un grondement sourd leur parvint du dehors alors que la française se fit une nouvelle fois arrêter par Sam. 

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Sinniel.

\- Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ?! 

La colère, la panique et l’énervement envahissait les membres de la lorialet. Ses yeux se foncèrent un peu plus, tirant lentement mais sûrement vers les ténèbres des nuages qui s’avançaient. Elle fit un pas vers le chasseur, tendue. Sa voix trembla et se mit à monter alors que des mots inconnus se pressaient contre ses lèvres. Sam tiqua. Elle était en train de lui parler dans sa langue maternelle et il n’arrivait pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ses gestes étaient brusques, violents, et ses bras se mouvaient au même rythme que ses phrases, de plus en plus rapidement. Un éclair tomba devant les portes de l’hôpital dans un flash violent qui vint découper leur silhouette en ombres chinoises. Le noir et le blanc se fracassaient comme les syllabes que vomissaient les lèvres de la jeune femme. L’orage déversa ses trombes d’eau, le vent mugit et frappa violemment les vitres qui crissèrent. La voix de Sinn n’était que des cris de plus en plus écorchés vifs qui aboutirent à un ultime hurlement de rage. Derrière elle, les baies vitrées volèrent en éclat sous la force furieuse des éléments. Elle n’y prit même pas garde, les cheveux emmêlés, les poings serrés, ses iris envahis par des larmes qui pulsaient en des éclats de lumière. Dans son dos, ses ailes apparurent violemment en saccade et se tordirent sous la lumière rasante des éclairs qui continuaient de tomber.

Sam aperçu trop tard la femme en tailleur gris dans le dos de Sinniel. Il la vit poser sa main sur l’une des ailes transparente de la française, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le Winchester n’eut pas le temps de crier que la lorialet se tourna d’un geste brusque. L’instant d’après, l’ange se retrouvait recrachée dehors sous le souffle d’une lame de vent. Sinn crispa ses doigts pâles autour du grelot pendu en bout de chaîne, le souffle court, le visage ruisselant de pluie. Le chasseur posa sa main sur son épaule et, sans attendre, l’entraîna à sa suite vers la chambre de Cas. L’absence de personnel aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille sur l’arrivée des ennuis. Il espérait que son frère et l’ange soient toujours protégés par les symboles apposés aux murs, au plafond et au sol. Derrière lui, Sinn avait cessé de se débattre et se laissait guider sans opposer de résistance, malgré les fréquents coups d’œil qu’elle jetait par-dessus son épaule. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Sinn, on va s’en sortir, et on te protègera, ok ?

La jeune femme resta muette. Il ne savait pas très bien si elle le croyait, si elle avait trop crié auparavant, si l’épuisement la rendait plus docile ou si, tout simplement, elle ne marchait plus qu’à l’instinct. Sa poigne se raffermit sur le bras de la brunette lorsqu’ils franchirent la porte blanche et la fermèrent rapidement derrière eux. Il n’allait pas la laisser crever. Elle était là à cause d’eux, ils avaient une dette envers elle, il était donc hors de question qu’elle les quitte blessée ou qu’elle meure dans cet hôpital.

Dean s’était raidit à leur arrivée soudaine. Tout son corps s’était tendu dans une posture défensive, les doigts agrippés à la lame angélique qu’il avait eu la bonne idée d’amener avec lui. Derrière lui, Castiel essayait de se redresser, mais ses efforts menaient immanquablement au même constat. Son vaisseau et sa grâce étaient encore trop faibles pour qu’il leur soit d’une quelconque utilité. 

\- Cas, pour la dernière fois, tu laisses ton cul d’emplumé dans ce putain de lit ! Et Sam, c’est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- C’est pas le moment Dean, les anges ont réussi à retrouver notre trace et ils n’en ont pas qu’après Cas.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Une ange vient d’essayer d’arracher les ailes de Sinn. On a eu de la chance que sa colère l’ait suffisamment repoussée pour nous permettre de revenir.

L’aîné jeta un coup d’œil circonspect à la française. Cas avait eu le temps de lui expliquer qu’elle agissait instinctivement sur le temps, et que c’était probablement elle qui avait provoqué cet orage digne du déluge qui sévissait dehors. 

\- Fais-moi penser à ne jamais te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements, gamine… En attendant, reste près de Cas, Sam et moi on les empêchera de vous atteindre.

\- Dean…

\- T’en fais pas Cas… On les laissera pas vous approcher.

La prise de l’aîné se raffermit sur la garde du poignard céleste, ses yeux se durcirent. Quiconque voudrait toucher au moindre cheveu de l’ange et de la lorialet devrait d’abord leur passer sur le corps. Qui plus est, il avait un compte à régler avec quelques-uns de ces emplumés. Sinn se glissa en silence derrière les chasseurs, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Les symboles autour d’eux se mirent à grincer. Les murs à trembler. Puis, dans un dernier flash en noir et blanc, le bois explosa, laissant la place à leurs adversaires.


End file.
